injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Batman (Immortality)
Batman is a playable character in the game Injustice: Immortality. ''He was revealed on January 21st of 2015, alongside Superman, Wonder Woman, The Flash, Catwoman, and Captain Cold (Immortality)Captain Cold. Batman is one of 12 heroes and is a Gadget User. He is voiced by Kevin Conroy and is the leader of the Immortal Resistance on Earth-889. The Batcave, Batman's headquarters, is also featured as a stage in the game. Immortality ''Injustice: Immortality Comic Book ''Injustice: Immortality'' Powers and Abilities *Master Detective *Master Martial Artist *Master Strategist and Tactician *Master of Stealth and Disguise *Expert Acrobat, Marksman, and Vehicular Driver *Proeficient with high-tech equipment *Peak Physical and Mental Conditioning Intro/Outro INTRO: 'The Bat Plane is seen soaring through the night sky, jets ablaze. The hatch on the stomach of the plane opens and something shoots out of it. Batman lands in a crouch in the arena, before standing and glaring at his opponent. '''OUTRO: '''Batman ties the defeated opponent to a lamp post, haning them upside down. "Tell them it was Batman," he says, before zipping off into the rainy night. Gameplay Batman is a gadget type character, and is recommended as a tutorial character for those who prefer gadget characters (Superman being the counter with Power characters). *Batman is an up close and personal character. His move set allows him to go for quick and easy stun shots, which allow him to move in and attack with lengthy, high damage combos. *Batman's biggest weakness is his lack of range. His move set is more of a close quarters type of fighting style, and going up against characters like Green Arrow or Deathstroke (ranged charcters), can prove to be difficult. *Batman has an average walk speed as well as relatively fast dash which covers some distance, he also has the ability to glide in air and has a number of options for what to do out of this. *From a glide, he can either dive kick down for an offensive follow up or glide back to protect him from potential danger, he can also glide forward for a cross up attack. *By performing the enhanced version of his horizontal batclaw attack, he can cancel it mid way before he follows up with a kick to stun and get close to his opponent and follow up with new combo possibilities. Throw Forward Throw: Batman grabs the character by the head, slams an explosive Batarang into the side of their head and kicks them forward. Reverse Throw: Batman grabs the character by the head, slams an explosive Batarang into the side of their head and then kicks them to the other side of the arena. Character Trait '''Sonic Batarangs: '''Batman's character trait is the ability to use three sonic Batarangs amidst the battle. This is a very good trait for a character like Batman, who isn't a very ranged character. If Batman's having trouble moving in, he can activate his Batarangs. The Batarangs work like this: they don't actually have to hit the opponent, though this does damage. The Batarangs emit blue sonic waves that are visible on the screen and last for 5 seconds. If these waves hit the opponent (they start to emit as soon as they hit the ground, or the opponent), he or she will be stunned instantly. They will stand there in a dizzying state, unable to move. This is Batman's opportunity to move in and unleash with a flurry of combos. It is also a great defensive trick as it can stop an oncoming opponent who has the upper hand in battle. Super Move '''The Dark Knight Returns: '''Batman grapples towards his opponent, slamming into their chest and sending them across the arena. He flicks three Batarang's into their chest, and as they explode he calls in an air strike from the Batwing. As the last Batarang explodes, he uppercuts the opponent in the jaw, elbows them in the stomach, and flips back as the opponent is hit with a massive concussion bomb. His super move does 33.35 damage and is 9 hits. Ending ''Prior to the battle against Superman and his World Monarchy, Batman returned to Gotham City...only to find it in a wrose state than he had left it. Screams and cries filled the night as fire raged across the gothic spires of the once great chapels. The citie's residents, inspired by Batman's recent triumphs over the tyranic rule of the metahumans, had revolted against the city's government. As Gotham burned, Batman watched as a black flag with his symbol on it waved in the moonlight... Explained: Batman returns to Gotham City after his battle against the World Monarchy to find his city in dissaray. The people have revolted against the police and the government, and risen a flag in honor of their idol: Batman. Quotes "Tell them it was Batman." -Outro "We're not in Gotham anymore..." -to Nightwing in Story Mode. "Trust me, I've seen stranger things than this." -After meeting his alternate self in Story Mode. "This may not be my world, but I'm doing a better job than you are at protecting it." -to Superman in Story Mode. "Playing Empress, Diana? I always thought that was beneath you." -to Wonder Woman in Story Mode. "So you're a traitor here, too?" -to Catwoman in Story Mode. "Don't be surprised Dick. At least he still has your face." -After meeting Nightwing's counterpart. "I can smell the fear on you." -Clash with any character. "I'm your worst nightmare." -Clash with any character. "You're testing my patience!" -Clash with any character. "You're afraid. Good."- Clash with any character. "Here's the part where I end this." -Clash with any character. "You should quit now." -Clash with any character. "I'm better." -Clash with Batman (Resistance) as Default Batman "Are you scared?" -Clash with Batman (Resistance) ''as Default Batman "Because I'm Batman." -Clash with Batman (''Resistance) as Default Batman "We have too much in common." -Clash with Batman (Resistance) as Default Batman "World's Greatest Detective." -Clash with Batman (Default) as Resistance Batman "Let's end this." -Clash with Batman (Default) as Resistance Batman "Why're you so good?" -Clash with Batman (Default) as Resistance Batman "This has gone on for too long." -Clash with Batman (Default) as Resistance Batman "Me am World's Worst Detective!" -Clash with Batman as Batzarro Batman "I can tell." -Clash with Batman (Batzarro) "Stay away from, Nightwing!" -Clash with Blackfire "Let's talk about this." -Clash with Catwoman "Selena, this is over." -Clash with Catwoman. "There's no us. Not this time." -Clash with Catwoman "How's that eye treating you?" -Clash with Deathstroke "Theatricality's my middle name." -Clash with Deathstroke "You should be afraid, Wilson." -Clash with Deathstroke "You're better than this, Jason." -Clash with Etrigan "Don't let the demon contorl you." -Clash with Etrigan "Too much heat." -Clash with Etrigan "Give it up, Harley!" -Clash with Harley Quinn "Don't do this to yourslef." -Clash with Harley Quinn "Put down the hammer." -Clash with Harley Quinn "Hell hath no fury..." -Clash with Harley Quinn "Back to Arkham!" -Clash with The Joker "Shut up, clown!" -Clash with The Joker "You're insane." -Clash with The Joker "I've got a joke for you." -Clash with The Joker "You're jokes aren't funny." -Clash with The Joker "No. But I know how you got these." -Clash with The Joker "Focus, Dick." -Clash with Nightwing "You don't belong in Gotham anymore." -Clash with Nightwing "I could still whoop your ass." -Clash with Nightwing "What did I teach you?" -Clash with Nightwing "Green with envy, I bet." -Clash with Poison Ivy "I thought you were on probation." -Clash with Poison Ivy "I never liked trees." -Clash with Poison Ivy "Don't underestimate me, Clark." -Clash with Superman "Yes you do. It's green." -Clash with Superman "I know all your weaknesses." -Clash with Superman "I'll just hit harder, then." -Clash with Superman "This isn't your world to control!" -Clash with Superman (Monarchy) "Give it up!" -Clash with Superman (Monarchy) "You don't deserve a throne!" -Clash with Superman (Monarchy) "You'll be wearing orange soon!" -Clash with Superman (Monarchy) "I hope you like prison bars." -Clash with Superman (Monarchy) "Not even gods are immortal." -Clash with Superman (Monarchy) "You and clark?" -Clash with Wonder Woman (Monarchy) as Resistance Batman "You talk too much." -Clash with Wonder Woman "I know your every move." -Clash with Wonder Woman "A dishonorable title." -Clash with Wonder Woman "You don't stand a chance." -Clash with Wonder Woman "I'll be attending the wedding." -Clash with Zatanna "Good. Because I'll break you." -Clash with Zatanna Trivia *He is voiced by Keving Conroy, Batman's voice actor from the ''DC Animated Universe''' and many other works. *Batman is one of the Playable Characters in the Downloadable DEMO. *When Batman uses the anti-air version of his Bat Claw attack, he says, "''Get down here!" This is likely a reference to Scorpion's (from Mortal Kombat) line, "Get over here!" which is spoken whenever he performs his spear attack. *Four of Batman's skins actually represent different characters: **The 'Batman Beyond '''costume was primarily worn by Terry McGinnis, Bruce Wayne's successor as Batman, though Bruce Wayne did wear it shortly before retiring. **The '''Azrael '''costume was primarily worn by Jean-Paul Valley, who took up the mantle of Batman while Bruce Wayne recovered from having his back broken by Bane during "Knightfall". **The '''Batzarro '''costume represents the polar opposite of Batman, Wayne Bruce, from the cube shaped planet of Bizarro World. **The '''Owlman '''costume was primarily worn by Thomas Wayne Jr., a member of the evil Crime Syndicate of Amerika, which was an evil version of the Justice League of America. *Batman was also playable in NetherRealm Studio's crossover game, ''Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe ''as well as ''Injustice: Gods Among Us. *He is the most played in Story Mode, having three chapters. Alternate Costumes *Immortal Resistance: Unlocked by using an Archive Armory Key. *Justice League 3000: Included in Season Pass One or The Immortal Edition *Earth 2: Pre-Order from GameStop *Batman Beyond: Pre-Order from Wal-Mart *Year One: Pre-Order rom Target *Azrael (Jean-Paul Valley): Included in the compatability update for Lobo *New 52: "New 52" skins for $2.99 or included in Season Pass One *Batzarro: "Bizarro World" skins for $2.99 or included in Season Pass One *Owlman: "Crime Syndicate" skins for $2.99 or included in Season Pass One *Nightmare Batman: "Infinite Crisis" skins for $2.99 or included in Season Pass One *Classic Batman: Included in Season Pass Two *The Dark Knight Rises: "Cinematic Universe" skins for $2.99 or included in Season Pass Two *White Lantern: "White Lantern" skins for $2.99 or included in Season Pass Two Resistance.jpg|Immortal Resistance Justice League 3000 Bats.jpg|Justice League 3000 batman-earth-two-hdr.jpg|Earth 2 BatBeyond.jpg|Batman Beyond BonusPrecoBatman.jpg|Year One azrael_batman_by_furiousangels-d5i08lf.jpg|Azrael (Jean-Paul Valley) New52.jpg|New 52 Batzarro.jpg|Batzarro Owlman.jpg|Owlman Nightmare.jpg|Nightmare Batman Classic Bats.jpg|Classic Batman the-dark-knight-rises-batman-1-4-scale-figure-by-hot-toys-1.jpg|The Dark Knight Rises WLB.jpg|White Lantern Category:RedTitan54 Category:Injustice: Immortality Category:Characters Voiced by Kevin Conroy